Me hiciste amarte
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: No leer. Produce cáncer. Gracias. [Erik/Charles]


Charles estaba en el sillón de siempre, en el primer piso de espaldas al enorme ventanal que le ofrecía una preciosa vista del cielo nocturno.

Su mano izquierda caía por el costado del sillón mientras que su mano derecha seguía sosteniendo un libro abierto sobre su regazo. Su cabeza caía hacia la derecha del respaldo y roncaba de forma monstruosa.

Hank sonrió al verlo y decidió no interrumpirlo, en especial tomando en cuenta el mal humor con el que despertaba siempre. Lo cubrió con una manta y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

Cuando caminaba por el pasillo vio a Peter metiéndose a hurtadillas en la habitación de Logan. Al verlo puso un dedo sobre sus labios, indicándole que guardara silencio. Hank sólo se encogió de hombros y Peter entró en la habitación. Prefirió ignorar lo que acababa de ver, sacudió la cabeza y se metió por fin en su cuarto.

Un estruendo, seguido de varios golpes y cristales quebrados hicieron que Charles despertara. Trató de ajustar su vista a la silueta que tenía en frente, y no dio crédito a sus ojos cuando lo reconoció.

 **-Planeaba entrar con más sigilo. -** reconoció Erik, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Charles se acomodó en el sillón y secó el hilo de saliva que caía por su mejilla.

 **-Erik?** -preguntó, aún medio dormido.

 **-No, el hada de los dientes. -** se burló.

 **-No estoy de broma. Que haces aquí?** -preguntó, ahora más molesto.

Erik suspiró. Pasó una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo, y se dejó caer en un sillón frente a él.

 **-No puedo extrañar a un viejo amigo?**

 **-No. No tú. Necesitas un favor? -** respondió tajante.

Erik lo miró serio, con esa convicción que hacía que sus ojos echaran llamas.

- **No estás siendo justo conmigo. Nunca te usé como para que hables de esa manera**.

Charles se rió sin ganas.

 **-No me hables de lo que es justo o no**. -sintió ganas de gritarle. - **Con qué derecho, Erik**.

Erik guardó silencio. Sabía toda la ira que tenía guardada Charles, y no tenía ganas de escucharla, al menos no esa noche. Si había ido hasta ahí, era porque quería verlo. Necesitaba de una vez por todas arreglar las cosas, en especial porque estaba a punto de hacer algo muy estupido, y temía que las cosas se le salieran de control.

 **-Tienes razón. Lo siento. Por eso estoy aquí. -** trató de hablar con el mayor tacto posible.

 **-Por... qué? -** preguntó, levantando una ceja.

 **-Quiero reconciliarme contigo**.

Trató de poner su mejor cara de cachorro arrepentido, y Charles sonrió. Esta vez si sonrió de verdad.

 **-Eres un desgraciado. -** soltó.

Erik frunció el ceño. No esperaba esa respuesta. Hasta una rabieta de niño chiquito como las que usualmente le daban cuando estaba molesto, pero no eso.

 **-Por qué lo dices?**

Charles respiró hondo y lo miró fijamente.

 **-Por donde empiezo. Oh, te refieres a por qué lo eres en este momento?** -preguntó con sarcasmo. - **Porque sabías que iba a perdonarte. Estoy seguro**.

Erik lo miró durante un rato, y Charles de puso algo nervioso.

- **Entonces no me pedirás explicaciones?**

 **-No las necesito.**

 **-No leas mi mente**.

Charles se rió.

 **-Tampoco necesito eso, Erik. Te conozco**. -bajó la mirada **. -Aun así, aquí estamos**.

Erik se levantó del sillón y se acomodó de cuclillas frente a Charles.

 **-De verdad lo siento, Charles**.

Charles lo miró con ojos llorosos. De verdad quería creerle, pero era difícil volver a confiar en quien le había fallado tantas veces.

 **-Qué es lo que sientes?**

- **Te he echo mucho daño, y lo lamento. Nunca quise que todo esto pasara, pero tenía qué. Y se que debes estar arrepentido de ayudarme aquel día en el mar pero para mi ese** **dia** **cambió mi vida para siempre. Cambiaste mi vida para siempre.**

Charles no levantó la vista. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Erik acarició su rostro y secó la lágrima.

- **Y por sobre todo, lamento no poder hacer nada por ti. No poder devolverte todo lo que hiciste por mi, toda la ayuda que me brindaste cuando no tenía a nadie**.

Charles levantó la vista.

 **-Ya basta.** -cerró los ojos intentando aguantar las lágrimas. - **Erik, es suficiente**.

Erik guardó silencio. Charles sabía que era cierto, y le dolía pensar en eso. Le dolía pensar que, después de todo, aun esperaba que Erik cambiara. Siempre tuvo la esperanza de que se daría cuenta de que no todo se logra asesinando, pero él tampoco pudo nunca comprobárselo. Decidió que, si había un momento en el que pudiera decírselo, era ese.

 **-Yo... lamento no haber escuchado**.

Fue todo lo que dijo, pero Erik supo enseguida a lo que se refería. Todas las veces que le advirtió que la raza humana eliminaría la amenaza en lugar de lidiar con ella en paz, y Charles nunca le hizo caso.

 **-No tienes nada de qué disculparte**.

Charles lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo. Erik correspondió el abrazo enseguida. Charles no iba a admitirlo, pero era increíble lo mucho que lo necesitaba de vuelta. Lo mucho que necesitaba esas partidas de ajedrez por la noche, o esas caminatas a la luz de la luna, o cualquiera de las prácticas que tenían juntos.

Erik lo tomó de la cintura y lo levantó como si no pesara nada.

 **-Erik? Qué haces? -** preguntó al tiempo que sus pies se despegaban del suelo.

 **-Te llevaré a tu habitación**.

Lo levantó de la forma más delicada posible en sus brazos y lo llevó escaleras arriba.

El libro se le había caído cuando Erik lo tomó pero aún llevaba la manta sobre sus piernas. Iba a reclamar, pero prefirió no decir nada y dejarse llevar.

Erik lo dejó en la cama suavemente y se recostó al lado de él. Tomó una manta que había a los pies de la cama y la lanzó sobre ambos. Puso su brazo sobre la almohada y Charles se acomodó abrazándolo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho.

Se sentía como un niño pequeño con miedo de estar solo, aunque en el fondo era cierto, temía perderlo.

Inhaló hondo, embriagándose con el olor de Erik.

- **No quiero que te vayas.** -confesó. - **No otra vez.**

Erik no respondió.

Charles levantó la vista para verlo directamente.

- **No leas mi mente. -** dijo Erik.

Charles sintió como si le clavaran un puñal en el corazón. No pensaba leer su mente, porque no lo necesitaba. Pero aún así tenía la esperanza de que esta vez se quedaría, y al decir eso sólo eliminó todo rastro de esperanza que haya podido tener.

- **No iba a hacerlo. -** susurró.

- **Sólo duérmete**. -dijo, suspirando.

Charles enseguida reclamó contra eso.

- **Para qué? Al despertar, tú ya te habrás ido.**

 **-Te prometo que no.**

Cada pensamiento lógico le gritaba que no le creyera por tercera vez, pero claro, cada pensamiento lógico es ignorado cuando se trata de Erik.

Se acurrucó más sobre su camiseta, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

* * *

 _Buenos días, buenas tardes!_

 _Perdón por esto, de verdad._

 _No, la verdad no._

 _AHAHAHA!_

 _Adiós :)_

* * *

 _ **06/11/15**_

 _ **Santiago de Chile**_


End file.
